tmetranslationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Making Compost Romanian
1. Today we are going to learn about one way to grow bigger and better plants. Astăzi vom învăţa un mod de a cultiva plante mai mari şi mai sănătoase. 2. To make plants grow well they need good soil to grow in. When the same soil is used for several years it gets worn out and plants don’t grow as well as they used to. Plantele au nevoie de pământ bun pentru a creşte mari. Pământul cultivat mai mulţi ani la rând se uzează şi prin urmare plantele nu mai cresc la fel de bine ca la început. 3. One way to make the plants grow better again is by adding compost. Compost is a natural fertilizer that you can make very easily. You don’t have to buy expensive things to make it. Un mod în care poţi ajuta plantele să crească mari din nou este prin folosirea compostului. Compostul este un îngrăsământ natural ce se face foarte uşor. Nu trebuie să cumperi ingrediente scumpe ca să faci compost. 4. When you have made your compost you can mix it with the soil you grow your crops in and it will make your crops grow better. Odată ce ai făcut compostul, amestecă-l cu pământul pentru cultivare şi culturile tale vor creşte mai bine şi mai mari. 5. Now YOU need to answer some questions! Try to answer using the arrow buttons on the controller. You can hear any question again by pressing the centre button. Acum trebuie să răspunzi la nişte întrebări. Încearcă să răspunzi folosind butoanele cu săgeţi de pe telecomandă. Poţi reasculta orice întrebare dacă apeşi butonul din mijloc. 6. What kind of soil is good for plants? Ce fel de pământ este bun pentru plante? 7. Old soil that has been used for many years? Pământul vechi, folosit mai mulţi ani la rând? 8. Or soil that has had compost added to it? Sau pământul la care s-a adăugat compost? 9. Press a button now. Apasă un buton acum. 10. Yes plants grow better in soil that has had compost added to it. If you don’t add things to your soil, the soil gets worn out and the plants don’t grow as well. Da, plantele cresc mai bine în pământul la care s-a adăugat compost. Dacă nu amesteci pământul cu îngrăşământ, pământul se uzează şi plantele nu mai cresc la fel de bine ca înainte. 11. Is compost expensive to make? Costă mult să faci compost? 12. Yes, Da, 13. or no? Sau nu? 14. Press a button now. Apasă un buton acum. 15. That’s correct. Compost is not expensive to make. It is made from things you can find around you. Aşa este. Nu costă mult să faci compost. Compostul se face din ingrediente ce le poţi găsi cu uşurinţă. 16. To make compost you need to collect a pile of things from plants and animals which you then leave for several weeks. Ca să faci compost trebuie să aduni anumite lucruri de la animale şi plante, pe care apoi trebuie să le laşi deoparte câteva săptămâni. 17. First you should collect some green things. Look around for grass, green leaves or sugar cane. You can also use weeds, but try to remove the seed heads before putting the weeds onto your compost pile. Mai întâi trebuie să aduni nişte plante verzi. Caută niste iarbă, frunze verzi sau trestie de zahăr. Poţi să foloseşti şi buruieni, dar încearcă să înlături seminţele înainte să pui buruienile în compost. 18. To make good compost these green things need to be cut up small. Prepare your green things to make into compost by tearing or cutting them into small pieces. Ca să faci compost de calitate, trebuie să tai plantele verzi în bucăţi mici. Ca să îţi pregăteşti plantele verzi pentru compost, rupe-le sau taie-le în bucăţi mici. 19. Now let’s have a question. Acum iată o întrebare. 20. Can you use weeds to make compost? Poţi să foloseşti buruieni ca să faci compost? 21. Yes, Da, 22. or no? Sau nu? 23. Press a button now. Apasă un buton acum. 24. That’s right! Yes you can use weeds, but make sure you break them up into small pieces first, and try to remove the seed heads. Aşa este! Poţi folosi buruieni, dar ai grijă să le tai în bucăţi mici şi să le înlături seminţele. 25. Next you should look for some brown things. Collect small sticks, straw, dead leaves and sawdust. You can also use paper, egg shells and ashes. Apoi trebuie să aduni nişte materiale maro, precum beţe mici, paie, frunze moarte şi rumeguş. Poţi să foloseşti, de asemenea, hârtie, coji de ouă şi cenuşă. 26. If you cannot find all of these things for your compost pile, just use whatever you have. You do not need to use all of these things. Dacă nu găseşti toate aceste materiale pentru compost, foloseşte ce ai. Nu trebuie neapărat să foloseşti toate materialele menţionate mai înainte. 27. If you have animals, you can also collect manure from sheep, goats, chickens and cows to put in your compost. Animal manure is a very good thing to put in your compost. Dacă ai animale, poţi să aduni bălegar de la oi, capre, găini şi vaci ca să faci compost. Bălegarul este foarte bun de pus în compost. 28. Now try to answer this question. Acum încearcă să răspunzi la această întrebare. 29. Do you need to buy sawdust to put in your compost? Trebuie să cumperi rumeguş să pui în compost? 30. Yes, Da, 31. or no? Sau nu? 32. That’s right. You don’t need to buy anything to make compost. Just use other brown things that you can find, such as small sticks, straw and dead leaves. Aşa este. Nu trebuie să cumperi nimic ca să faci compost. Poţi doar să foloseşti ce materiale maro gaseşti, precum beţe mici, paie şi frunze moarte. 33. To make compost you must use a mixture of green things, like weeds and grass and brown things like straw and dead leaves. Ca să faci compost trebuie să foloseşti un amestec de materiale verzi precum buruienile şi iarba şi materiale maro, precum paiele şi frunzele moarte. 34. The compost mixture should be made of approximately half green and half brown things. Amestecul pentru compost trebuie să fie făcut din o jumătate de materiale verzi şi o jumătate de materiale maro. 35. You need to collect enough things to make a pile as high as your waist. Va trebui să aduni atâta material încât să faci o gramadă care să-ţi ajungă până la talie. 36. Can you make compost using only grass? Poţi să faci compost folosind doar iarbă? 37. Yes, Da, 38. or no? Sau nu? 39. Well done, you need a mixture of green and brown things to make compost. Foarte bine! Îţi trebuie un amestec de materiale verzi şi maro ca să faci compost. 40. How much of your collection should be made from brown things like straw? Cât din compost trebuie să fie din materiale maro? 41. Most of the things should be brown? Compostul trebuie făcut aproape în totalitate din materiale maro, 42. Or about half the things should be brown? Sau doar jumătate din materialele pentru compost trebuie să fie maro? 43. Yes, to make good compost, about half the things you collect should be brown. Da, ca să faci compost de calitate, jumătate din materialele adunate trebuie să fie maro. 44. How many things do you need to collect to make compost? Câte materiale trebuie să strângi pentru a face compost? 45. Enough to make a pile as high as your waist? Atâta cât să faci o grămadă care să-ţi ajungă până la talie? 46. Or enough to fill a small bucket? Sau atâta cât să poţi umple o găleată mică? 47. That’s right, you need to collect enough things to make a pile as high as your waist. Aşa este, trebuie să aduni atâtea materiale cât să faci o grămadă care să-ţi ajungă până la talie. 48. Now here are some things that you must not use in your compost. It is very important that you do not use these things. Acum iată nişte lucruri pe care nu trebuie să le pui în compost. Este foarte important să nu foloseşti aceste materiale când faci compost. 49. The most important thing to remember is that although you can use manure from other animals, you must not use the faeces of humans or cats or dogs. This is because these faeces can have diseases in them and it might make you sick if your plants grow in compost made with them. Cel mai important este să ţii minte că deşi poţi folosi bălegar, să nu foloseşti niciodată fecale umane sau de la câini şi pisici. Aceste fecale pot conţine boli şi te poţi îmbolnăvi dacă plantele tale cresc în compostul făcut din ele. 50. You must also not use meat or anything else that will attract animals to your compost pile. You do not want wild animals coming close to your home, so don’t use scraps of meat or other food in your compost. De asemenea, să nu foloseşti carne sau alte materiale ce pot să atragă animalele la compostul tău. Nu folosi resturi de carne şi alte feluri de mâncare în compost dacă nu vrei ca animalele sălbatice să se apropie de casa ta. 51. Don’t put anything poisonous on your compost pile. If you know that a weed makes your skin itch or that it is poisonous to eat, then don’t collect it for your compost. Să nu pui nimic otrăvitor în grămada pentru compost. Când faci compost, nu aduna plante care îţi produc mâncarimi sau sunt otrăvitoare. 52. Which of the following can you collect to make your compost? Care din următoarele materiale pot fi strânse pentru a face compost? 53. Dog faeces? Fecale de câine? 54. Or chicken manure? Sau găinaţ? 55. Yes, chicken manure is good, but dog faeces and the faeces of cats and humans should not be used. Da, găinaţul este folositor, dar fecalele de câine, de pisică sau fecalele umane nu trebuie folosite. 56. Which of these can be used to make compost? Care din următoarele materiale pot fi folosite pentru a face compost? 57. Torn up green leaves? Frunze verzi rupte? 58. Or meat scraps? Sau resturi de carne? 59. Correct. You should not use meat scraps or anything else that might attract wild animals to your compost. Aşa este. Nu trebuie să foloseşti resturi de carne sau orice altceva ce poate atrage animalele sălbatice la compostul tău. 60. Now we have learned what we need to collect to make compost, we are ready to learn how to make it. First we need to find a good place to make it. Acum că am învăţat ce ne trebuie să facem compost, suntem gata să învăţăm şi cum să-l facem. Mai întâi ne trebuie un loc bun în care să-l facem. 61. Remember you are going to make a pile, which you will leave for several weeks, so it is important to find a good place. Ţine minte că trebuie să aduni materialele într-o grămăjoară pe care trebuie să o laşi câteva săptămâni, aşa că este important să gaseşti un loc bun de depozitare. 62. You should choose a place that is out of the wind. It is a good idea to make it near where your crops grow so that you don’t have to carry it too far. Trebuie să găseşti un loc ferit de vânt. Este bine să îţi pregăteşti compostul aproape de unde ai culturile ca să nu trebuiască să îl cari prea departe. 63. Don’t make it so that it is leaning against the wall of your house, or any other building or fence, as the rotting compost mixture can damage these structures. Ai grijă ca grămada de compost să nu se sprijine de pereţii casei, de alte clădiri sau garduri deoarece compostul în putrefacţie poate slăbi aceste structuri. 64. Is it a good idea to make your compost pile so that it is leaning against the side of your house? Este bine să-ţi rezemi grămada de compost de pereţii casei tale? 65. Yes, Da, 66. Or no? Sau nu? 67. That’s right. It is not a good idea to make it next to your house, as the rotting compost mixture can damage the wall of your house. Aşa este. Nu este bine să îţi pregăteşti compostul lângă casă, deoarece compostul în putrefacţie poate slăbi pereţii casei tale. 68. Now this is how you make your compost pile. Start with a layer of small sticks, then alternate layers of green things and brown things. Each layer should be about as deep as your hand span. Acum iată cum să îţi pregăteşti compostul. Începe cu un strat de beţe, apoi alternează straturi din materiale verzi şi straturi din material maro. Fiecare strat trebuie să fie cât o palmă de adânc dacă ţii degetele întinse. 69. When you finish each layer, pour a little water on the pile. Do not use so much water that the pile becomes soggy, just enough to make it damp. După fiecare strat, toarnă puţină apă peste grămadă. Foloseşte doar atâta apă cât să umezeşti compostul, dar nu pune atâta apă încât să devină ud. 70. You can also use urine to make your compost pile damp. Urine from animals and humans is a very good thing for your compost. Poţi, de asemenea, să foloseşti urină ca să îţi umezeşti compostul. Urina de la animale şi oameni este foarte bună la compost. 71. When you have put all the things you have collected onto your pile, cover the pile with a plastic sack. This will protect it from the sun and the rain. Odată ce ţi-ai strâns toate materialele într-o grămadă pentru compost, acoperă grămada cu un sac de plastic. Acesta o va proteja de vânt şi ploi. 72. Should you put the things you collected onto your pile in layers? Trebuie să pui materialele ce le-ai adunat în straturi? 73. Yes, Da, 74. or no? Sau nu? 75. That’s right. You should make the pile by alternating green and brown layers. Aşa este. Trebuie să îţi pregăteşti grămada de compost alternând straturi de material verzi şi maro. 76. Once you have made your pile you only have to do two things to look after it. First you must keep it damp. Put enough water onto the pile so that it is always damp but not too wet. Odată ce ai terminat grămada de compost, mai ai două lucruri de făcut ca să ai grijă de ea. Primul lucru este să o menţii umezită. Toarnă suficientă apă peste grămadă încât să fie mereu umezită, dar nu prea udă. 77. If you live in a cold place, you probably won’t need to put water on it very often. If you live somewhere hot, you should check your pile every 3 or 4 days to make sure it’s still damp. Dacă locuieşti într-o zonă rece, probabil că nu va trebui să torni apă prea des peste grămadă. Dacă locuieşti într-o zonă călduroasă, trebuie să verifici grămada la fiecare 3 sau 4 zile ca să te asiguri că e încă umedă. 78. Wherever you live, the other thing you should do is to use a shovel to mix up the pile once a week. Indiferent unde locuieşti, celălalt lucru ce trebuie făcut este să amesteci grămada cu o lopată o dată pe săptămână. 79. How wet should your compost pile be? Cât de umedă trebuie menținută grămada de compost? 80. Damp, but not too wet? Umezită, dar nu prea udă? 81. or very dry? Sau foarte uscată? 82. Yes, give your compost pile enough water to keep it damp but not too wet. Da, asigură-te că grămada de compost are suficientă apă cât să fie umezită, dar nu prea udă. 83. If it is working, the pile will feel hot and smell earthy. It should not smell bad. Vei şti că metoda funcţionează dacă grămada miroase a pământ şi este caldă la atingere. Nu trebuie să miroasă urât. 84. Your compost is ready when it all looks dark and crumbles through your fingers. If you live in a hot place, this will take about 6 to 8 weeks, but in colder countries it will take longer. Compostul este gata când este închis la culoare şi sfarâmicios la atingere. Dacă locuieşti într-o zonă călduroasă, compostul va fi gata între 6 şi 8 săptămâni, dar în zonele reci aceasta va lua mai mult timp. 85. What will your compost look like when it is ready to use? Cum va arăta compostul când este gata de folosire? 86. It will look the same as when you started? Va arăta la fel ca la început? 87. Or it will look dark and crumble through your fingers? Sau va fi închis la culoare şi sfărâmicios la atingere? 88. That’s right. When your compost is ready, it will look dark and crumble through your fingers. Aşa este. Când compostul este gata, va fi închis la culoare şi sfărâmicios la atingere. 89. Once your compost is ready, you can mix it with your soil when you plant your crops. This will help your plants to grow better. Odată ce compostul este gata, poţi să îl amesteci cu pământul pentru cultură. Acest lucru îţi va ajuta plantele să crească mai bine. 90. Your compost can be put in individual planting holes with each seed or in the line where you will plant several seeds. Compostul poate fi pus fie în găuri individuale pentru fiecare sămânţă sau de-a lungul, dacă plantezi mai multe seminţe. 91. Compost helps all types of plants to grow well. If you only have a small amount of compost you should decide which crop is most important to you and use your compost for that crop. It is better to use plenty of compost over a smaller area than to spread it thinly over a whole field. Compostul ajută la creşterea tuturor tipurilor de plante. Dacă nu ai decât o cantitate mică de compost, trebuie să te decizi care cultură este mai importantă pentru tine şi să foloseşti compostul pentru cultura respectivă. Este mai bine să foloseşti compost din belşug peste o zonă mai mică decât să îl întinzi într-un strat subţire pe un teren întreg. 92. So now, here’s your final question: Acum iată întrebarea finală: 93. What should you do when your compost is ready? Ce trebuie să faci când compostul este gata? 94. Spread it thinly over a big field to help all your crops to grow? Trebuie să îl întinzi într-un strat subţire peste un câmp întreg pentru a-ţi ajuta toate plantele să crească? 95. Or mix plenty of compost with soil for your most important crops? Sau trebuie sa amesteci compost din belşug şi pământ pentru cele mai importante culturi? 96. Well done. It is better to use plenty of compost over a smaller area than to spread it thinly over a whole field. Foarte bine. Este mai bine să pui compost din belşug peste o zonă mai mică decât să îl întinzi într-un strat subţire peste un câmp întreg. 97. Well done. Now you are ready to make your compost! Bravo. Acum eşti gata să-ţi faci propriul compost! 98. That was the wrong answer. Let’s go back and listen again. Acesta este răspunsul greşit. Să mai ascultăm o dată. 99. Sorry! Wrong answer. Ne pare rău, ai răspuns greşit! 100. Hello. The title of this lesson is “ Making Compost”. To begin, press the arrow pointing to the right. After you have finished this lesson the arrow pointing down will take you to the quiz. To listen again press the middle button. Bună. Lecţia aceasta se numeşte “Cum să facem compost”. Pentru a începe, apasă săgeata care arată spre dreapta. După ce termini lecţia, săgeata ce arată în jos te va duce la testul nostru. Pentru a asculta din nou, apasă butonul din mijloc. 101. You’ve now finished the lesson. Well done! Now press the arrow pointing down to play the quiz and try to win a gold star! Tocmai ai terminat lecţia. Bravo! Acum apasă săgeata ce arată în jos pentru a începe testul. Încearcă să obţii o steluţă de aur! 102. Correct! Corect! 103. “Making Compost” “Cum să facem compost”